Not Goodbye
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Gin has something to tell Izuru and it's something that Izuru never wanted to hear...


A/Note: This is going to be interesting. Please, enjoy what you're about to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Not Goodbye**

Gin was walking beside Izuru with the blonde in solem happiness. In the barricks of the squad they hide a relationship. In the open they act as a captain and lieutenant should to one another. They may have something, but that doesn't change anything between them. Izuru doesn't seem that pathetic with him which surprises some if they were to know. Yet, Gin never wanted to give anyone the joy of knowing his own business.

The sky was getting dark within minutes of their traveling. Gin looked at Izuru with his deceiving smile. Izuru stopped in his tracks looking at the snake like man. In the dark of the clouds is when the captain held out his hand to his lover. Izuru looked at the hand of his captain's grabbing it holding it gently within his. They started strolling along once again within the start of the night.

The sky started to cry of rain unbenounced by the two of them. The two of them weren't in a rush to go back inside their barracks with no one being outside for now will serve them well that they can be hold hands with each other. Gin lead Izuru away from the area to another area that would have no one near at this time of the night. Izuru had a smile grace his lips as he walked beside his lover. The lover that some despise, but a lover that some believe is kind in his own way.

Gin stopped in his tracks as he had found the spot where no one was at. In so many ways these two like sharing their thoughts more when they are alone. They share their most personal thoughts that deal with their relationship between each other. The other thoughts are shared with others mainly on Izuru's part with Shuuhei. Yet, Gin never tells Izuru that he's been working with Aizen. He didn't want Izuru to get into anything between that as much as he was already.

Gin stared at his lover with his normal look upon his face. To Izuru though he thinks that Gin looks like a fox and not a snake. Others may say that Gin looks more like a snake than a fox. Izuru would disagree with them because he has seen the good side of Gin as much as Rangiku has by now. The thunder was loud and the lightning came as a good flash. Lightning was fierce, but that's not stopping them from being out. Some people would go inside during the rain as it started, but the rain was welcoming them to stay, to be around each other in the rain.

"Izuru."

"Yes, Captain Ichimaru."

"Now, now don't be so formal. We have been seeing each other for awhile. Would you want me to call you Lieutenant Kira when we are together."

Izuru hung his head. "I'm sorry, Gin."

Gin chuckled. "That's better, Izuru."

Izuru looked up at him. "You make me feel so whole, Gin."

"Yes. Yes."

"I truly am in love with you."

"Mhm."

Izuru stepped in front of Gin. "Do you love me, Gin?"

"Of course."

Izuru smile stayed in place and his eyes showing just as much happiness. "I want to hear you say for me at least once."

Gin took Izuru's hand. "I love you, Izuru Kira."

"Thank you, for letting me-"

Gin interrupted with his deceiving snake like features. "I did love you."

"What do you mean?" Izuru was shocked at the interrupting captain's comment.

"This is goodbye, Izuru. I don't want to have you anymore."

"I-I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" Izuru said as the thunder boomed in the background.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of you." Gin answered truthfully.

"Please, don't go, Gin." Izuru admitted as his hand was swiftly out of Gin's own.

"I can go if I like." Gin stated turning his back to Kira.

"I can't bear it enough if you do leave me." Izuru pleaded.

"You can bear. Ta ta." Gin waved starting to walk away from the area in the pouring rain.

"Captain, please!" Izuru yelled with his hand out wanting to go after his captain and ex. He couldn't bear to lose one thing that he cared about other than his friends. Izuru went to his knees with a saddened look upon his face. Izuru looked on watching his captain still walking away from him not looking back. If it was Izuru in Gin's place he would have looked back at the pathetic looking Gin behind him.

Izuru put his head on the ground not wanting his tears to be shown. He feels alone, but not fully alone until his captain leaves his side forever. The rain continued to fall harshly on his soaked body. Izuru gave Gin everything that ever knew. Love for what he had with Ichimaru Gin. His lust to have their bodies meet in a pleasurable motion. Everything that he once knew was with Gin now than with him.

Kira Izuru stood upon his feet once the tears have stopped. _I should probably return to the division barracks._ Izuru thought going toward the direction of the 3rd Division barracks. He's going to have a couple of drinks before he falls to sleep. A couple too many that is to get his mind off of the fact that he just got brutally dumped by a man that was tired of him. Izuru looked at the sky wondering, _Will it always be like this for me in a relationship?_ With that thought the sky still crying with him not letting him cry alone as the the thunder and lightning subsided. The rain feels the lieutenants pain and will cry for him in return in staying out even in a weather like this and for getting tremendously horrible situation with his ex.

END

A/Note: I thought the idea was good, but it ended up kind of not what I thought it would be. Yet, I do like it. I hope you enjoyed. Arigatou. REVIEW.


End file.
